


I'll Protect You

by apostapals (apostapal)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bera Brosca, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapals
Summary: Prompt fill. Zevran realizes how nice feeling safe is.





	

At first, Zevran is ever on guard. It’s part of being who and what he is; even in the most intimate of moments there’s always an edge about him. He falls asleep last, wakes first, and keeps the warden in equal parts embrace and potential headlock when cuddling.

But time breeds familiarity and, eventually, he finds himself relaxing around Brosca. When one evening she reaches out and pulls him against her as they sit by the fire, he barely questions it. Physical intimacy not leading to sex is slightly newer than he’d like to admit but the tiny woman makes things… more than enjoyable to learn.

The warmth of the fire and the smell of her hair–equal parts flowers and dirt–eventually have his eyes lulling shut. She notices, chuckles faintly, and nudges at him until he gives in and rests his head in her lap.

“Do you simply enjoy having me lay about?” he teases, eyes half-lidded, as she combs his hair with her fingers.

“I like to feel tall.” she replies cheekily and ducks down to press a kiss to his nose.

Strange, strange one, the warden. She’s strong enough to swing an ax taller than her, yet gentle enough to massage his scalp as he starts to drift off.

“Be a dear and make sure no one kills me in my sleep, yes?” he mumbles.

She laughs and smooths his hair. “Don’t worry, my little nuggling, they’d have to come through me first.”

He means to protest the nickname–he truly can’t understand why being compared to a nug is something positive–but only a halfhearted sigh comes out. Brosca laughs again.

“Sleep, sleep.” she soothes, pressing kisses to his forehead and nose. “I’ll protect you.”

Zevran’s never felt protected, not even as a child. It’s new. And a little bit frightening, in a way.

“I’ll protect you.” she repeats and steals a kiss. He responds lazily, one arm raising to cup her cheek before going limp and plopping on his chest again gracelessly.

Being safe is strange, yes, but he could get used to it.


End file.
